The Mattress King
by Frankie326
Summary: Bella is in desperate need of a new mattress after her recent breakup. Where better to turn then the one and only Mattress King, where things get lemony at about 3 a.m.


**Summer SmutVent Calander**

**Title: The Mattress King**

**Characters: Bella/Edward**

**All-Human, OOC**

**One-Shot**

**Summary: Bella is in desperate need of a new mattress after her recent breakup. Where better to turn then the one and only Mattress King, where things get lemony at about 3 a.m. **

_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM. They are just too prude for my likings, so I send them out to play._

**BPOV**

2:22 a.m.

I rolled over, my navy blue sheets sticking to my skin, a thin layer of sweat permeating my pale skin. Even through my thin pajama shorts and even thinner tank top, I was feeling the June heat. My broken A.C. was doing nothing for my sleep deprivation. I groaned and threw my pillow over my head attempting to force myself into sleep. I was feeling a little desperate, so in my head, I imagined little fluffy sheep and began counting.

One little Serta sheep.

Two little Serta sheep.

Three little-

I huffed in annoyance.

Counting sheep? Really? I know what will put me to sleep… Mike Newton in bed. That _man_ is a bore. I almost fell asleep mid-thrust.

I barked out a small chuckle. I don't think I've ever seen a smaller penis. Poor man. Maybe if he could actually provide some decent motion in the ocean, I wouldn't care about the size of the boat.

Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

Like me. Stupid, stupid girl. Trusting a man like him.

But I need…_him. _So much. So, very much.

Ever since _he_ and I broke up, I haven't been able to sleep. Insomnia is my new middle name. I mean, we used to cuddle and make love and-

My phone rang interrupting my anguish.

"Bella, I swear to God if you are moping about breaking up with that no-good, two-timing, asshole, I will come over there and kick you ass with my Malanos," a high-pitched voice snapped.

2:30 a.m. High-pitched voice.

Alice, no doubt.

"How the hell did you-" I started.

"I can see the future, remember? And plus, I know you are not over that prick yet. You've called me at strange hours of the morning four times asking for some B&J's. It was hardly a coincidence," she explained.

"I just…I really need…Jake," I sobbed.

"Bella, sweetie, I'll be over soon. I have an idea," Alice soothed.

"O-o-okay," I blubbered like an idiot.

Things were going great with Jake, I mentally winced, and my relationship. Jake and I had been dating all through high school and through the first half of college as well. We were in love and absolutely perfect for each other. He was my first love and my first time. And I was his. We were…_the couple_.

That was until two months ago when _Leah_ came into the picture. Jake claimed they were just friends and I believed him because we were in love and there was no reason for me not to trust him. So three days before our anniversary, I go over to Jake's apartment to surprise him and I find him lounging on the couch…Leah's face between his legs and her hair haphazardly tossed over his lap. And he has the audacity to wave. Wave! Like hell I'm going to join in on his little rendezvous with that skank!

End of relationship.

And even after three months, I can't get him out of my head. I'm crushed and will always be.

Suddenly, I heard a harsh rapping on my mahogany door accompanied with that familiar voice.

"Be-l-l-a-a-a-a!" she yelped. "Get some pants on and get your cute little ass out here. We're going mattress shopping!"

I grunted and reluctantly opened the door, allowing Alice to slip in directly below my arm.

"Alice, why on earth would I want to go mattress shopping at 2:30 in the morning? Who am I kidding? Why would I _ever_ want to go mattress shopping? You know how I loathe shopping in the first place, and my mattress, well, I've had it since Jake and I first made love," I whispered, my eyes glazing over a bit at the good memory.

She scoffed.

"Exactly why you have to get a new mattress! You can't lay on the bed you and Jake made! That's just not going to help you, Bells. C'mon sweetie. You are better than mopping around over this guy who doesn't even deserve to shine your shoes," she spoke, her tiny hands grasping my shoulders, her eyes bearing down into mine, pleading.

I took a deep breath and dropped my head, closing my eyes in frustration.

"I guess you're right," I mumbled incoherently, causing Alice to squeal and bounce up and down.

"Okay, okay, okay, let's go," she giggled grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

At an otherworldly speed, we were outside, and in her Porsche, bolting down the street at eighty miles per hour.

I gripped my leather armrests in fear. "Alice! Where on Earth are we going that are going to be open to purchase a mattress? It's not like we are in a hurry! It's 2:30 a.m., if you hadn't realized. I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that mattress stores won't open until a reasonable hour, like eight or nine, perhaps. How about you take me back home and I go to sleep? Hmm?" I pondered.

"Don't you trust me?"

I nodded.

"Don't you love me?"

I nodded again, this time a crooked smile accompanying my compliance.

"Now, do you really believe that I would wake you up at an inhumane hour of the morning to take you shopping at a place that was not open?"

"Well…" I trailed off, giggling, causing Alice to playfully slap my shoulder.

"I'm serious," she laughed.

"The part about taking me out at an inhumane hour, yes, I do believe that would happen. However, I don't think you would waste your own time if the place wasn't open. So, I guess I believe you," I answered.

"That's a good thing because we're here," she smiled, pulling into a dimly-lit parking lot.

I looked up to see a medium-sized building with grimy windows and a neon sign that was flashing at an irregular and obviously unintentional pace. One car was parked in the lot besides Alice's car and it looked extremely out of place.

A silver shiny Volvo.

Bizarre.

"Alice, this looks shady. How many 24-hour mattress stores have you heard of that aren't brothels?" I hedged.

"Just go inside you big baby," she prompted, attempting to push me out the door.

"Wait ... by myself? Alice! It looks like I could get Hepatitis C from the rust on that door. Please don't make me go in there!" I begged.

"What do you want? Some hand sanitizer? Just go! I promise, you will like it. And plus, Jazzy seems to disapprove of me leaving right before he c-"

"Enough!" I growled, putting my hand in front of her mouth to stop the talking. "I'll go in. But spare me the Jasper sex details next time, okay? Thanks," I smiled bitchily and hopped out of her car, slamming the door shut.

Alice rolled down the window and grinned cheekily. "Bronzy is here tonight. Ask for him. He is fabulous at servicing…mattresses."

Bronzy? That sounds like a fake-bake sunscreen. And I swear, if he is orange, I think I might kill Alice and her tiny pixie-ness.

I took and deep breathe and slowly I meandered over to the front door and nearly gagged at the handle. It was disgusting to say the least. Luckily I had on long sleeves and I pulled them down over my palms to open the door with out actually touching it.

My entrance was exemplified by a loud bell that resonated through the store, alerting someone in the back.

"I'll be right over," a smooth voice beckoned, sending tingles down my spine. He sounded a bit like the creamy voices of the phone-sex operators.

Not that I would know about that nonsense or anything…

"Okay, take your time, I'll just browse. I'm not really sure what I'm looking for," I replied softly, still feeling a bit uncomfortable about being in a store alone with some man.

About thirty seconds later and a small crash later, a lanky man began to appear.

"Sorry that took so long I was just trying to find my iPod charger. It seems to get a bit, well, slow here after midnight and I can hardly live without a little bit of Debussy to brighten my day," he chuckled, still across the store.

He was too far away and the warehouse was dimly lit so it made it difficult to view distinct facial features, but from what I could see already, he was at least six foot five with broad shoulders and a chiseled jaw. His hair was, well, bronze. I guessed that this man was the notorious Bronzy of which Alice spoke.

When he finally arrived in my view, I nearly gasped. This man was down-right beautiful, like some sort of Greek god or angel. His eyes were a dark emerald, smothering and sexy complete with lush lashes that were slightly darker than his bronze hair. His lips were pink and puffy, currently etched into a crooked smile, dimples included. His nose was perfectly symmetrical and I couldn't seem to look away. This man's skin was a ghostly white, yet it seemed to shimmer in the pale lights.

"If I would have known you were this beautiful I wouldn't have kept you waiting," he announced causing me to blush crimson.

"Ah, and those rosy red cheeks are absolutely mind-blowing," he smiled, showing off his brilliantly white teeth, which were flawlessly aligned.

His beauty and perfection had simply mesmerized me and was making my knees weak.

"I'm sorry. I have been so rude. I'm Edward Cullen. Welcome to the Mattress King! How can I help you on this early morning?" he articulated, entrancing me when his tongue would escape his mouth and caress his lips. I almost moaned imagining his tongue elsewhere.

"I need a new mattress," I stated simply, and rather stupidly. It was obvious that I needed a new mattress considering the current store I was in.

He grinned and extended his hand. "Well, Miss…" he trailed off.

"Bella. Bella Swan," I nervously smiled in response, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear while grasping his hand. I nearly jumped backwards when some sort of current shocked me and pumped through my body.

"Ah, Miss Bella Swan, a very fitting name if I do say so myself. You have come to the right place," Edward stated, his cool, long fingers softly caressing my own.

His forwardness caused me to blush tenfold. It had been a while since a man of his caliber had flirted with me. When I mean a long while, I mean I can't remember how long it's been.

"So what can I do you for? I mean what can I do for you?" he stumbled, causing me to giggle like a little school girl and I felt it in my panties.

"I currently have a queen-sized mattress so a new one would need to be the same size," I informed Edward who was nodding.

"Well do you prefer pillowtop, plush, or firm?" he questioned sincerely, still grasping my hand in his.

My eyes bulged. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Excuse me?" I inquired "What was that?"

"Pillowtop?"

"No, the next one."

He pulled me closer.

"Plush?"

"No, the next one."

He pulled me closer again.

"Firm?" he said breathily.

I nodded, my breath catching in my throat.

"Do you like it _firm_?" he grunted, pulling me flush against his body.

I nodded again, this time moaning out loud at the contact, throwing my head back, exposing my pale neck.

He leaned forward and placed his nose on the pulse point in my neck. I heard him breathe in as his nose stroked my throat. Without warning, his tongue peeked out at slowly and softly lapped at the skin. I gasped causing Edward to pull away, leaving me all hot and bothered.

"I'm sorry, that was very unprofessional of me," he chastised himself, pushing my shoulders away from him, as if that was the only way he could refuse.

"It's okay," I sighed, endorphins rushing through my bloodstream from that little escapade, even though I desperately missed the contact.

"Let me take you to the, uh, firm mattresses," he said huskily, attempting to cover up his desire.

I followed Edward's brisk pace down the aisles as I glanced at the bed lined up. There were hundreds of mattresses in a bright white color on top of bed frames with intricate headboards. I felt utterly lost in a sea of white so I started at something that would keep me on track.

Edward's backside.

I was captivated by its perfect shape and tone and how it expertly fit into his rather snug jeans exquisitely. They weren't too tight where I was concerned that they could possibly be woman's jeans, but they weren't too loose where I believed another person could inhabit them simultaneously. They were just a perfect fit for a perfect man.

"So we have a few models if you would like to try them out. It's a good thing you didn't wear a skirt because you should always wear loose-fitting clothes when mattress shopping," Edward stated rather mechanically, as if to hide his true emotions.

I nervously pulled at a loose string on my shirt, thankful that Alice didn't doll me up for this excursion. For once, my apparel was perfect for the situation.

"This right here is one of the more high-end mattresses we sell. It's the Rolls Royce of mattresses: The Areloom 'Rip Van Winkle'," he informed me, pointing to the mattress.

I assumed this meant I should lie down, so I did. My action caused my hair to fan out across the pillows and I swear Edward gasped.

Was he as turned on as I was? Because I have to admit, the last time I bought a mattress it was from a seventy-year old grandma who probably had spider webs in her coochie. The only thing similar was that she hit on me too, which was nauseating and a whole other story.

I shivered at the horrible memory.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, full of concern. "I could get you a blanket."

I shook my head. _I could use some other form of heat, though_.

Wow, what was that?! Jake and I just broke up. The last thing I need to be thinking about is another man between my legs.

Well that is going to be awkward when I open my eyes and have to look at this man again. Way to go, Bells.

I tried to not picture Edward, as I closed my eyes, feigning sleep. My legs were straight out and my arms were directly against my side. It was hardly a realistic sleeping pose. But then again, it was hard to keep my eyes closed when this gorgeous man was mere feet away from me.

"Maybe you should try turning back and forth to simulate trying to go to sleep," Edward offered.

I lamely rolled around to appease him. I probably looked like a dying animal. Attractive.

"Bella, you're a small woman, moving is not going to break this bed. It would take a hell of a lot more thrusting," Edward slipped.

My eyes peeled open and my jaw dropped in shock.

"W-w-hat?" I questioned, and for some reason I wasn't appalled, just shocked as all hell.

And hot.

And very, _very_ horny.

"Well, the Holland Maid™ free-end offset coils work independently to absorb movement and provide stability," he said nervously, as if he thought I was upset.

"Absorb movement, eh? Would you care to test that out for me? I like it rough and want to know if it will _stand up_" I boldly asked, batting my eye lashes, putting emphasis on the last two words.

Edward got all flustered and for once, it seemed I had dazzled him!

"E-excu-excuse me?" he stumbled. "Are you asking if I can _stand up_?"

"It seems like that is the case," I grinned, licking my lips.

"Believe me, baby, I can do more than stand up," he hedged.

I bit my lip in excitement.

"All talk and no action," I teased.

Edward began to lean forward so I reached forward and grabbed a handful of his green shirt, successfully pulling him on top of me on the bed. His strong forearms landed next to my ears and he was hovering over my body.

"Edward," I whispered breathily.

His gaze was bearing down into mine.

Quickly, I reached out and grabbed his strong jaw in both of my hands and yanked his face forward until our noses were brushing and then I closed the gap with a rough kiss. I sucked on his bottom lip without any restraint and the moans coming out of Edward's mouth urged me on. I brought my tongue over his bottom lip and then plunged it into Edward's hot and wet mouth, causing a primal growl to emerge deep within Edward's chest.

Suddenly, he pushed on my shoulders and pulled away.

"I-uh-we-um. I think I need to go lock the doors," he stuttered causing me to laugh.

Of all things we could possibly be thinking about, he was worried about someone walking in on us. Silly boy.

He stumbled out of the bed, tripping over nonexistent items as he rushed to the door. I laughed when he turned off the switch for the "Mattress King-24 Hours" sign.

"What? So the whole 24-hours thing is a scam?" I joked as he ran back, jumping right back onto the bed.

"This dump may not be able to go for 24-hours, but I sure can," he said cheekily, causing me to moan as his fingers found my waist.

"Oh, I'll hold you to that, Bronzy," I bantered right back as I clutched the collar of his shirt.

Where in the world did this confidence come from?

He scowled and reached for the hem of his shirt, but I stopped him by placing my hand on his chest.

"I want to do that part," I grinned as I slipped my hands into the bottom of his shirt as I caressed his lower stomach muscles and felt wiry hair that led into his pants, exciting me even more.

Tantalizingly slow, I ran my fingers over the smooth flesh, enjoying every soft crevice and every strand of hair as I lifted the fabric. As I slid my hands up, the material caught on my hands as I exposed more of his chest. I was nearly drooling when I caught sight of his chiseled pectoral muscles and ripped shoulders.

As if on cue, he lifted his arms when I reached the top of his chest so I continue to rid him of his offensive clothing. My fingers ghosted over the wiry muscles in his shoulders, the bulge of his triceps and biceps, the bend of his smooth elbows, down his defined forearms and finally over his delicate hands.

I could barely enjoy the new development when Edward spoke up.

"Now this isn't fair, you have on more clothes than me," he complained, reaching for my shirt.

I obliged and quickly pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in just a plain white bra. Of all times I wished that I had worn some of the sexy lingerie that Alice bought. But truthfully, that just wasn't me. I liked to be simple and comfortable.

"Bella," he whispered, my name like a prayer on his lips. "You are so sexy."

The heat rose to my cheeks and chest at his compliment. I reached around my back and unhooked the clasp of my bra, causing it to cascade down my chest.

Tentatively, Edward reached forward and grasped a peak in his hands. Seconds later, he leaned forward and latched onto the other one with his lips, causing me to moan in pleasure.

His tongue was slowly lapping around my nipple and occasionally, softly nibbling, while his other hand was rolling my bud between his fingers.

"Take off your pants," I commanded.

He chuckled, but unfastened the silver button on his jeans, slipping his shoes off in the process. By this time, Edward was lying across my so I help shimmy his pants of by using my feet. Edward quickly slipped his shoes off and returned to the bed, clad in his silky black boxers.

I smirked up at him and quickly turned the tables by flipping him onto his back so I could straddle his upper thighs.

"Those are nice," I teased, stroking the fabric on his left thigh. "But this was actually what was looking for," I continued, grabbing his impressive package.

"Shit!" he screamed, bucking his hips into my palm.

"Do you like it firm?" I joked, restating his line from earlier.

"No, no. Ugh. Please make it go away," he begged, his eyes linden with desire.

"God, I thought you'd never ask!" I grinned, slipping my hand inside the top elastic of his silky boxers.

When the boxers were down his legs, I cut right to the chase and grabbed his prominent erection. He was thick and long and hot in my hands as I slowly began to pump my hand up and down his shaft.

"Faster," he commanded as he began to thrust his hips in unison with my pumping.

Naturally, I obliged and started moving my hand faster and faster until Edward was quivering above me. His eyes were frenzied and close to release, so I looked straight into his eyes as I dropped my head and engulfed him completely in my mouth. I reached my now free hand around and played with his balls.

"Ugh, Bella," he groaned as he grabbed my head and began rocking his hips into my face for a few seconds until he came, hot, sticky, and sweet into my mouth as his orgasm ripped through him, the perpetual open-mouth and utter bliss look upon his face.

I swallowed quickly and laid my head on his inner thigh as I glanced up and smiled at Edward, whose eyes were closed, and a crooked grin was evident on his face.

His hands reached forward and softly caressed my hair and massaged my scalp.

"Bella, that was…wow. I don't think I've ever came that quickly," he laughed. "Now, it's your turn," he grinned.

I bit my lip in anticipation as he flipped us over so I was on my back and he was between my legs.

"Too much clothes," he murmured as he unbuttoned my pants. I lifted my hips to help him shimmy them down.

I was left in a pair of light blue panties with navy blue stripes. "Bella, blue is incredibly sexy on you," he moaned as he slid my undergarments to the side.

"But do you know what's better then blue?" he asked, holding the crotch of my panties in his closed fist.

I shook my head, desire was clogging my brain and I couldn't think straight.

"Orgasm red," he smirked, plugging two fingers into my core.

I rocked my hips up, encourage his long fingers deeper. Edward brought his other hand up to hold my waist down.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella. If you want release, you better sit still," he grinned.

I moaned as he leaned forward and his lips found my clit. I tried to sit still as his tongue circle my bundle of nerves. I began to tremble as his fingers ferociously pumped in and out of me and as soon as his teeth grazed my clit, I screamed as my orgasm ripped through my. My fingers clenched, my toes curled, and my body trembled for about thirty seconds before I came down from my high.

"See, this is the color I like best," Edward smiled, pointing to my flushed skin.

"Well, great, because I'm not satisfied yet," I smirked, lying through my teeth, my nails sliding down his chest. Lord knows Edward's hands were fabulous.

"Is that a challenge?" he hedged.

"You bet your cute little ass, Bronzy," I spat back, excited to see where this would lead.

"Okay, Isabella, go put you hands on the headboard. Brace yourself, honey. I really,_ really_ like it rough," he growled.

Immediately I obliged and pranced over the intricate frame and grasped onto the symmetrical spirals and then bent over, spreading my legs to giving optimal room for Edward.

I felt his fingers probe my folds, feeling the obvious arousal.

"You ready?" he asked huskily, rubbing the head of his cock around my engorged lips. I stifled a moan and nodded my head. "Good, because here I come," he grunted and thrust his huge member into my tight passage.

I threw my head back, loving the thickness of his cock.

Edward pulled out until only his head was inside me and he rammed back in, his balls slapping against my ass.

"So fucking tight, Bella," he moaned.

I began to rock my hips back, loving how deep he could fill me. It was better than Jake. There was no comparison actually.

"C'mon, baby, come for me. On my big cock," he grunted, reaching forward to pinch my clit.

I screamed out as my second orgasm of the day coursed through my body as Edward spilled his seeds inside me. He collapse forward, the strong muscles of his abs and chest were covered in a thin layer of sweat as his body grazed mine.

His tongue came forward and traced the shell of my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Serta?" he questioned simply, still panting from our rendezvous, but I knew exactly what he meant.

"As long as I'm on top," I giggled, running away, leaving Edward, jaw-dropped by the headboard.

I sure love mattress shopping.

_AN: Review please! I hope this changes mattress shopping for you!!_


End file.
